Special Night Reader X China Lemon!
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Lemon... :3


* LEMON COMING AHEAD!*

Chapter two

You and Yao have been planning this night for a few weeks, making sure you were fertile.

You walked threw the door, expecting to be greeted by Yao. But there was nothing.

" Yao?" You called out waiting for him to answer back. As you walked closer into the living room you smelled something being cooked.

" In here (name)!" Yao's muffled voice said coming from the kitchen.

You opened the door and saw him setting the table, seeing one of your favorites,Bon bon chicken with rice.

" I fixed dinner due to the special occasion." He said smirking making you blush and smiled.

He pulled out your chair as you sat down, pushing you back into the table. What a gentleman.

You two ate in small talk, Yao glancing at you when your weren't looking, looking at your beauty.

Once you two finished dinner he took your plate and washed it, and cleaned the kitchen quickly.

Once he was done, he held his hand out for you to take it.

" Want to take a quick bath?~" He asked smiling sweetly. You blushed and took his hand.

" Yeah.." You said standing up as you two headed up the steps.

You started the bath water, making it warm, putting a relaxing soup into the bath to create bubbles to make your stress melt away.

You sat on the ledge of the tub, closing your eyes as you smelled the relaxing smell.

You felt two arms wrap around your back, and a head nuzzle into your neck, kissing it softly.

"Ah..." You sighed, rubbing Yao's hair as he continued.

Yao stopped and picked his head up, resting it on your shoulder.

" I think we can get in the bath now." He whispered in your ear, brushing his lips against it.

"O-o-ok.." You started out.

Yao backed away as you whined softly, missing his embrace. He took off his shirt and his pants, than his boxers. You couldn't help but stare.

" Like what you see (name) aru?" He said smiling as you broke out of your fantasy, blushing.

You took off your clothing, now stripped down only in your bra and panties. Yao entered the warm water slowly as his eyes rested on your figure.

His eyes rested on your chest, waiting on the edge of his seat for it to come off. Your hands shakily went behind your back as the (color) bra loosen, falling down your arms. But, being the tease you were, you covered your self, making a small sigh of disappointment come from Yao. You took off your panties and slipped in the tub on the opposite side Yao was on, letting go of your chest.

" (name), come here please." Yao said as you came towards him, he turned you around and stuck you in between his legs, making you sit between them. He pulled you close to his body by pulling on your mid stomach. You could feel his member, slightly harden on your lower back. He pulled you back with him so you laid on his chest as he laid back on the tub, sighing relaxed.

His hands went up, now resting underneath your breast, making a small noise come from you.

You moved closer towards Yao, making him moan slightly as you pushed against his member, you smiled in satisfaction.

"(n-name).." He said quietly as he lowered his hand from your breast, going towards your womanhood.

He slipped a finger in to your, slipping past the folds and finding your bundle of nerves quickly, pushing a finger roughly onto it, making you moan.

" Ah Yao.." You moaned quietly, making him smirk.

" Lets go get things started~" He said as you stood up, making his finger leave you. You wrapped a towel around your frame and ran to the bedroom, putting on a little (color) bra and with matching panties and a silk night gown that stuck to your frame tightly.

His eyes rested on you as his mouth hung open.

Yao came in with only his boxers on as you sat on your bed, your arm behind your back as you leaned on it and the other arm on your hip.

" (name)... You look amazing. " He said sitting on the bed, pulling you close to him as he kissed your neck.

" Y-Yao..." You said as his lips hovered over your soft spot, blowing cool air on it before attacking it with his lips harshly.

Yao began to pull at the silky gown you had on, wanting it off now.

" You're over dressed for the occasion.~" Yao said in your ear seductively.

" As are you." You said back.

" I am aren't I?" He said pulling away from you, pulling his shirt off.

" Now its your turn to strip." He said smiling as you took off your gown, he took it out of your hands when you took it off, throwing it on the floor as he positioned you so he could straddle you.

He leaned over and kissed your lips softly at first, as it gained a certain roughness as time went on. You felt his finger tips slide up and down your left side, stopping at the strip of your bra that contacted it to the other strap. He pulled on it repeatedly, giving you the hint it was time to take it off.

You sat up and your hands wrapped around your back for the last time for the night, taking off your (color) bra, as Yao's eyes widen at the sight of the flesh on your chest. He instantly cupped them in his hands, and gently pushed you back onto the bed. He kissed your lips passionately, then moving down to your neck, than getting down to the middle of your chest.

He moved over to the right breast, kissing on the flesh around the nipple. You stared down at him with your mouth slightly, waiting for him to become more aggressive with his actions.

Yao took your bug into his mouth, making you moan softly, making him grin against your skin.

He began to suck harder, making you moan louder each time.

" Y-Yao!" you moaned loudly, as he pulled away making a 'pop'.

Yao starting kissing down your stomach, making harsh bites here and there leaving a mark on you.

He reached your panties lacy strap, pulling it with his teeth. He slipped his hands into the leg slots and gripped the seam at the top, pulling them down with one harsh tug. He pushed them all the way down to you feet, pulling them off.

" You're this wet already (name)?" Yao said positioning his face at your womanhood. You bite your bottom lip softly, looking at him innocently.

" Yes..." You whispered out giving him your cutest look you could give, making him chuckle.

He chuckled deeply, pushing his tongue past your lips and hitting the bundle of nerves head on, making you arch your back at the sudden contact.

" A-a-AH!" You cried out in pure bliss

" Y-Yao!" You moaned his name, making him smile.

" Hmmmm?" He questionably hummed against your nerves, making it even more pleasurable. You threw your head back as he stuck a finger inside your entrance.

" Hmm... You are really wet." He said as he pumped his finger in and out of you slowly, adding another. He sped up the past making you moan loudly as he rubbed the same bundle of nerves, making you tighten around his fingers as you released your juices on his two fingers. He took them out of you slowly, making you whimper at the loss of connection.

He licked his fingers dry, getting all of your sweet honey off of them, than positioned his member towards you.

He kissed your lips passionately, licking the your bottom lip as he begged for an entrance. You gave into his plea and opened our mouth, letting him play with your tongue, exploring his new territory. He kept kissing you like this as slowly entered into you, earning a low moan from you he happily swallowed.

He pulled away from the kiss as he started slowly. You wrapped your hands around his neck and took out his pony tail he always kept in his hair, making that one stubborn strain of hair hang off of his head. You tugged on it, making a growl come from Yao.

" (name)... Do that again!" He said as he went harder but still slow. You did what he asked and swirled your finger around it, making him throw his head back and moan loudly. You kept doing this as he picked up the pace, but still going hard.

Yao bent down and kissed your neck, you still pulling on the hair that was now closer to you. It was right by your mouth.

You moved the strained of hair and put it in your mouth, making Yao stop and his eyes to shoot open as he let out a very loud cry and started to thrust into you harder. You sucked on the hair, grinding your teeth on it as he went harder.

You let out a loud moan as your core tightened.

"Y-Yao! I'm going to... AH~" He said as you moaned, soon followed by Yao who also moaned loudly.

You both panted, breathing heavily. When he disconnected himself from you he collapsed beside you, pulling you tight.

" That... That was amazing." He said into your hair. You smiled happy that you made him feel like this.

" Yes, yes it was. Anything for an amazing husband like you." You said shutting your eyes. He smiled against your neck.

" I love you (name)" He said closing his eyes.

" I love you too Yao."


End file.
